He should of known
by keeptheromance
Summary: Well this is my very first story, EVER! so it wont be the best. He should of known this would effect her whether she was out in the field or not Morgan/Garcia Please Review!


He should of known..

Derek was never one for sneaking around, especially around his baby girl but right now he just needed to watch her. It wasn't as though he was intruding, well at least he didn't think so. As much as Derek took comfort in Penelopes voice, especially after a long hard case, today was different. He just wanted to watch her, feel her presence around him but most of all he wanted to judge her reactions. Yes he knew that what he was doing could be precieved as something a stalker would do but to his friends it would just appear that Derek was profileing his best friend, which wasn't any better. Why might you ask was Derek attempting to profile Penelope, well...

Earlier that day ... 2:36pm

Slamming the side door on the classic police vehicle Derek watched as two police man, one in the drivers seat on in the passenger side seat drove off with there UNSUB in the back. Sighing, Derek ran his hands over his face, feeling all the life drain out of him in that very instance. This had been one of the most trying cases he had ever worked and judging the others reactions Derek was pretty sure it applied to the others as well. Picking up the phone from where it took up residence on the side of his belt she flipped it open before pressing speed dial one for what seemed like the hundreth time today.

It took three rings before she picked up, that in itself was a little worrying she normally picked up after the first ring. "Garcia here" The familar yet unfamilar voice came through the phone. If her introduction alone didn't tell him something was wrong, the tone her voice had adapted definitely did, what first struck him was the exhaustion he heard in her voice, then the sadness, it was obvious this case had really gotten to her. "Hey baby girl, just thought you'd like to know were heading to the airport now" Derek said, his tone also adapting a hint of sadness. "Thanks, see you when you get home" Before he had hte chance to reply the line went dead. Pulling his pohne away from his ear he glanced at it, a puzzled look gracing his features. Deciding it was best not to call her back, she obviously wasn't in the mood to talk he reattached his phone to his belt.

End flash back

So here he was, standing in the open doorway to her inner sanctum, his body turned at an angle to keep him in the shadowed area, ultimately giving him a better view of her. Her body screamed exhaustion, her fingers twitching over the keys every so often. Her usually perfect hair was trousled, her attire was different than usual, her bright choices of clothing were replaced with a black pencil skirt and a white shirt, both of which appeared to be wrinkled. Everything about her right now was not his baby girl. After a few more minutes of scrutinising her he noticed the slight shake of his shoulders informing him that she was crying. Just the site of her was breaking his heart. He couldn't stand to see his baby girl so broken up. Swallowing hard, Derek let his eyes fall shut and his head fall against the door frame, he stayed in that position until he heard the slight sob come from her mouth. Sighing he leaned back up before knocking on the wooden door frame lightly, making his presence clear.

Derek watched as Penelope visabley stiffened before swiping away the few tears that had managed to escape. Taking long confident strides he was by her side in an instant. Placing his hands on the back of her chair he turned her to face him before kneeling down in front of her to try and catch her gaze. Penelope turned her head away from him, determined to avoid Dereks concerned eyes at all cost. Shaking his head softly Derek placed both of his hands on either side of Penelopes face, forcing her to turn and face him. Running the pads of his thumbs over her soft yet damp cheeks he leaned his froehead against hers.

Penelope let her eyes fall shut, taking strength from his presence. Reopening her eyes she met his gaze before once again letting the flood gate open. Penelope had never felt so content with having the walls she had build around her heart crumble, she new that Dereks presence could only mend her broken heart. Wrapping her hands around his neck she pulled him as close to her as humanly possible whilst sitting in her chair. Burrying her face into his neck she felt him pull her out of her seat, closing what little distance there was between them.

After what seemed like hours, Derek was pretty sure Penelope had managed to shed all the tears she had built up. Pulling away slightly Derek placed a soft tender kiss to her forehead. Without saying so much as two words, Derek kept one hand firmly around her waist whilst he used the other to turn of her babies. Watching Penelopes puzzled gaze he shook his head indicating that she shouldn't question him right now. Quickly grabbing her coat and bag, Derek guided her out of her inner sanctum before locking the door. Strolling slowly towards the elevator, the BAU was silent, everyone else had gone home a while ago so all that could be heard was the cleaners in Hotches office and their steady breathing.

Pressing the button on the elevator they both entered together, Dereks arm still firmly around her. Once the doors had closed he pulled her into his chest before mumbling into her hair. "I have movies, microwavable popcorn and an extremelly compfy sofa" Feeling Penelope smile against his chest he took that as a sign that she was up for the distraction. He still hadn't bought up the case, or why it had affected her so much, buthe knew that when she was ready she would tell him and he would be here to listen.

Watching as the elevator doors opened, Penelope removed his arm from around her waist before lacing her fingers through his, she wasn't quite ready to break the contact yet. Watching as Derek smiled down at her, Penelope felt her stomach do a summer sault. Following as he guided her towards his car she mumbled "Thanks" as he opened the passenger side door for her. Reluctantly letting go of his hand she Fastened her seat belt securley, Penelope kept her gaze outside of the window the whole drive. Realising there was a cool draft hitting her face Penelope was bought out of her day dream, re focusing her eyes she took the offered hand onfront of her before giving him one of her usual bright smiles. She felt a little better already.

Derek guided her up the few steps there was until they reached his front door. Using his free hand he pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket before unlicking the door. Holding the door open he guided her inside. Before Derek had the chance to close the door he felt Penelopes arm wind around his neck. Following suit he wrapped his hands around her waist as she whispered into his ear "Thanks Derek, you always manage to make me feel better" From that moment Dereknew she would be okay...


End file.
